


Realization Comes in Pink and Blue

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Gender Confusion, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, june egbert!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: John Egbert... no no... egbert is having some gender issues, and turns to the people around for comfort and help.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, June Egbert/Roxy Lalonde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Realization Comes in Pink and Blue

A fairly middle aged man sits on the edge of his bed in his shared home. He shares this home with his loving girlfriend, and their one cat, who is seen rubbing themselves against the man’s back. It is a very cute cat. Since it has been sometimes since this man was born, he has already been given a name, though he is not sure how he still feels about that name. What is the name of this man?  
Yeah you're, not really feeling it anymore. Your name is John Egbert, but as was mentioned before, you're not so sure how you feel about it anymore. You turn around and pet Vodka Mewtini, your cat, only for her to jump off the bed at the sound of your girlfriend getting home. She must have finished shopping early.

JOHN. GO GREET GIRLFRIEND==>

Ugh, you already said you weren't feeling liek this shit today, and can we cool it on the name game? Thanks, or something. Can you thank a narrative voice in your head? Whatever. You walk out of the bedroom and see your girlfriend Roxy Lalonde petting the cat, the bag of groceries already on the counter. She looks up and her face lights up upon seeing you’ve gotten out of bed to see her.

ROXY: hey there silly! i was gunna come surprise you in bed, but i guess we can have breakfast together! 

JOHN: Ok, what did you buy, hon? 

ROXY: nothin special, just some…. 

JOHN: …..? 

ROXY:......! 

JOHN: :B hehe 

ROXY: !!!!! 

Your girlfriend pulls some cake out of the bag, it’s blue and pink, colors that you have come to see as synonymous with you and her. It’s a pretty cake, and you feel bad that your eyes can't help but avoid the words that scrawl out ‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!’ in brighter pink than Roxy’s. You know she doesn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you haven't even told her what's been going on…. 

ROXY: hey babey what’s wrong? 

ROXY: you look like you're gunna be sick. :( 

Oh. You guess you didn't do a very good job of covering up your disdain or something. Shit, you’ve upset Rox you big lug. Go give your girlfriend the big hug she deserves, dammit! You make your way over to Roxy, sweeping her into your arms as she instinctually loops her arms over your shoulders. You've been together for almost four years since the game ended, you can read each other so easily. It's so lovingly domestic, it makes you almost long for her more, but she’s right here in your arms, and you are in hers. Take a breath Egbert, it’s time you told Roxy what’s been bothering you. 

JOHN: Hup! 

ROXY: oh!! :O 

You scoop up your girlfriend, you know she loves it when you hold her in your arms, and you love it too. You deposit her on the couch and sit next to her. She has her hand over her hands, laughing lightly. Her cheeks are pink underneath her makeup, lighter than her cotton candy dyed hair. 

JOHN: Honey, there's something I need to tell you... 

ROXY: what is it love? are you dreaming in anime again? 

JOHN: No, it’s something else… 

JOHN: Lately I’ve been feeling like, I don't know, like I don’t fit into my body like I used to. 

JOHN: It’s just, I saw the cake, and when I saw the words boyfriend, it.. 

JOHN: It didn't feel right? Sorry if im not making sense, Roxy. 

ROXY: J-no no wait. 

ROXY: honey, could it be you're not comfortable with your gender? 

ROXY: have you talked to anyone about this? 

JOHN: No, not yet. You're the first person i’ve told. 

ROXY: why don't you talk to dave! I'm sure he'd be super willing to help his best friend! 

JOHN: What if he doesn't accept me or something! 

ROXY: babey, daveys trans, remember, he’ll DEFINITELY understand! :) 

ROXY: plus, if he’s mean ill kick his butt. 

JOHN: Yeah, you're right, thanks love. 

ROXY: :D 

ROXY: ;) 

ROXY: -3- 

JOHN: haha, ill never understand how you do that with your mouth. <3 

ROXY: <3 

You pull out your phone and swipe onto the profile for Dave Strider, your best bro, and click on send message. Are you prolonging this? Maybe a little, why do you ask? Should you just get it over with? Maybe. Or maybe you can mess around a little first, yeah? 

ROXY: babey, do you need me to do it? your hands are shakin. 

JOHN: N-no! I can do it. 

Ok Egbert, just press send… 

EB: Hey dave! 

EB: I got something i need to ask you, so stop making out with karkat for a second and talk to me. 

EB: Blurgh… 

EB: Daaaaave 

EB: DaaaaaAAAAVE 

EB: DAAAAAAAVEEEE 

TG: jesus eggbutt, lemme pull my pants up first 

TG: sorry karks gotta go, john needs to ask me something, bros before husbands and all that 

EB: Dave gross!!! I dont need to know about yours and Karkats sex life! 

EB: But also, can we maybe not use john? 

EB: That's kinda what this is about, actually. 

TG: oh worm? 

EB: Um, okay. 

EB: This is going to sound really weird… 

EB: But I don’t think I’m a boy. 

TG: ok. 

EB: what. 

TG: ok. Do you want to be called something else? other than john? do you want to use different pronouns? if you want we can alchemise some more feminine or gender neutral clothing, depending on which one you feel more comfortable in. 

EB: You're… ok? With this? 

TG: yeah dude, you were cool when i told you remember, what kind of asshole wouldn't return the non-cis acceptance stick 

EB: Heheh yeah. IDK i just, was worried you wouldn't accept me. 

EB: But on your questions, I remember once I was talking with Vriska and she said my name with a lot of o’s and I read it as June. 

EB: I think I like that name! 

TG: okay june, what about pronouns? 

EB: Ummmm, I dont know, I think she and her feel good. 

TG: ok lit. 

TG: but june, you know what this means right? 

EB: No, what? 

TG: since you're a girl, and you like girls, this makes you a homosexual. 

EB: Holy shit. 

EB: I can’t wait to tell Karkat. 

TG: speaking of, i gotta go, kk’s making biscuits with HIS biscuits out, and i gotta slap that ass 

EB: AARGH DAVE! Gross!! 

EB: Heheh :B 

EB: Bye Dave! 

TG: bye juney 

You look up from your phone and realise there are tears in your eyes. There’s a ping on your phone, and look down to see a text from Rose Lalonde.

TT: I’m very proud of you, Ms. June Egbert 

Damn seers. You love your friends. 

You turn to Roxy, and explain everything to her. At the end she tells you she loves you, and that you will always be her girlfriend. God, you love her so much.

Your name is June Egbert, and you are very happy.


End file.
